


Birthday Boy II

by Remembertherandler



Series: Birthday Boy [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Food Play, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Rhinky, Smut, Spanking, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: Link intends on making Rhett’s 39th Birthday one he will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY RHETT'S BIRTHDAY EVERYONE! <3

Link wanted the evening to be special. He wanted it to be perfect. He called and made reservations at Rhett’s favorite sushi restaurant. He’d requested Rhett’s favorite booth. So he was slightly irritated when they arrived and the dining room was all but deserted.

They took their seats in the booth. Link flopped into his seat, throwing his denim jacket into the corner.

Rhett smirked at Link’s frustration and couldn’t resist poking his little, angry bear. “You know...” Rhett shimmied into his side of the booth. “You probably didn’t have to make a reservation for a Tuesday night.”

Link pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Rhett–”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Rhett interrupted him, reaching across the table running his finger over Link’s hand. “You didn’t _have_ to,” he smiled. “But you wouldn’t be you, if you hadn’t... and I love that.”

Link’s annoyed expression faded and he smiled across the table, turning his hand over under Rhett’s.

The server took their order and the two sat together, sharing the easy conversation they had since they were children. Though, they had agreed not to discuss work, not tonight.

Rhett ordered a large platter of his favorites, and Link ordered his meal from the kids menu. Rhett couldn’t help the near constant smile he wore throughout the evening as he watched Link pick away at his pile of french fries. Rhett knew Link hated sushi, so each bite and drawn out chew, was a sign of Link’s affection.

When their server returned, offering him a dessert menu, Rhett had reached for it instinctively. It was his birthday after all, dessert was a given.

Just as Rhett pointed at the dessert of his choice, Link reached across the table and pressed the menu to the table top. “Uh, we won’t be having dessert.” Link smiled up at the server and then to Rhett.

Rhett looked at him questioningly, eyebrow raised. “But–”

Link flashed Rhett a mischievous grin that silenced his protest. ‘’Patience, my friend… patience.’’ He added quietly, it didn’t matter if Rhett heard it or not.

On the drive home, Link had remained silent behind the wheel. The corner of his mouth twitching upward from time to time. A few quick glances were directed at Rhett when they sat waiting at a red light, but no words exchanged. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, Link felt butterflies in his stomach and there was this tension like electricity between them. Just like he needed.

Rhett’s hunger had been sated, but a new one began to build inside of him. He allowed his eyes to feast on Link, to drink in his perfection.

Link’s tight dark jeans clung to his thighs, cinching in around his crotch. Rhett’s tongue wet his lips as his eyes roamed up Link’s body, across his chest, along the tendons of his neck to his curled lips and to the perfect cupid’s bow.

“Rhett… you’re looking at me like I’m a meal.” Link’s hands gripped the wheel as he rounded the last corner on their trip home.

Rhett chuckled, though it sounded more akin to a growl. “I could eat.”

Link grinned at his own reflection in the rearview mirror as he pulled into the driveway.

Rhett got out first and quickly darted around the front of the car to Link’s door, holding it open for him, standing tall with the best posture he could muster. He held out his hand. “Good sir,” he mocked, in a terribly inaccurate British accent.

Link rolled his eyes. “If either of us should be holding open doors today, it should be me.” He took Rhett’s hand begrudgingly and stepped down out of the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him.

Rhett shoved Link backward into the side of the car, pinning him against the cool metal.

“So you were only _feigning_ chivalry?” Link teased, licking his lips and looking up and down Rhett’s body before him.

“Perhaps…” Rhett grinned, his greedy gaze traveling over the prone body pinned between him and the car before he lowered his lips to meet Link’s perfect glistening ones.

Link surged forward, finishing the job. Their lips collided, teeth grazing soft skin, tongues eager and exploratory. Soft pants and pleading moans began filling the still evening air.

Rhett ground his hips forward, pressing against Link. His hands grasped at Link’s waist and hips, traveling up his torso and rubbing over his chest.

Link wove his fingers into Rhett’s soft hair, catching skin under his nails as his hands trailed down over the back of Rhett’s neck. Link could feel Rhett’s growing hardness pressing against his abdomen and it set a fire in his gut.

Rhett pinned Link’s shoulders, tracing the sharp line of Link’s collarbone through his shirt. He wished he could tear through the fabric that separated them, dive into soft skin and the drink in the delicious scent of Link’s body. Rhett nipped down on Link’s lip as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Dang, Rhett…” Link groaned into Rhett’s open mouth. His fingertips tingled in anticipation. Link would have given into Rhett right there in the driveway if he’d asked, to hell with who might see them. It was a special night after all, and even though he had plans, in moments like these Link’s impulsive and reckless side came out to play.

Rhett popped open the top two buttons of Link’s plaid shirt and ran his fingers through the dark hairs that peeked out. “Might be a good idea to take this inside… don’t you think?” He flashed his dark eyes to Link’s, feeling Link’s pulse hammer against his flattened palm.

Link struggled to catch his panting breath. Rhett’s features were distorted by the lustful haze of darkness. He blinked Rhett into a soft focus. “It’s your birthday,” he purred.

Rhett hummed in amusement as he pulled away. “I don’t know about you, Neal…” Rhett ran his thumb down Link’s forearm. “But I don’t much feel like getting arrested for public indecency tonight.”

Link laughed, high and exuberant. “Oh, but you’d look so good in a pair of handcuffs,” Link winked, reaching around and groping roughly at Rhett’s ass cheek.

Rhett gave a playful yelp.

Link’s skin felt hot, like he’d had one too many drinks, though he’d not had a drop. But he was drunk, drunk on Rhett McLaughlin.

Rhett wrapped his fingers around Link’s wrist, walking him to the front door.

Link laid his chest across Rhett’s back, rubbing hands up and down over Rhett’s upper arms as he stood up on the tips of his toes, nuzzling into Rhett’s soft hair, peppering soft kisses across his shoulders.

Clattering keys scraped against the lock as Rhett fumbled them in his hand. He couldn’t recall a time where he’d been more eager to free a lock, nor a time when he’d struggled so much to do so. Link’s touch was teasing and perfect. In his mind he could see his Link’s writhing body beneath him, he could hear the sweet sounds he knew would soon find his ears. “Open! Dammit!” he grunted in frustration as he finally slid the key into the lock.

As the door swung open Link playfully shoved Rhett into the foyer, swaggering in after him. He loved seeing how flustered he could make Rhett, even after all of these years.

Rhett threw his keys into the bowl on the entry table and ripped off his jacket, tossing it over the back of the chair next to him before spinning around and throwing himself into Link.

Link laughed as Rhett’s mouth captured his. He hummed at Rhett’s groping hands. They were greedy and fierce, much less inhibited behind closed doors.

Rhett kissed Link breathless and then went to work on the sensitive skin in the crook of his neck.

Link dragged his teeth over his lower lip, gnawing at the now kiss-flushed skin. Rhett’s greedy hands and hungry mouth had his head swirling and his knees weak. But he needed to focus _Rhett’s present… Rhett’s dessert_. He placed his hands over Rhett’s firm pecs and pushed.

Rhett nipped at Link’s neck, growling his protest.

“Easy boy,” Link smiled as he maneuvered himself out from between Rhett and the door, feeling a bit like a prey item as Rhett’s hungry eyes followed him. “Aren’t you curious about your gift?” Link teased, slipping into the living room.

“I thought I told you... no presents!” Rhett darted after Link.

“Rhett… come on…” Link trailed his fingers over the arm of the sofa, moving to stand behind it. “You had to know that when you wouldn’t let me _take_ you somewhere special, that I was going to _get_ you something special,” he waggled his acrobatic brows.

Rhett stepped toward Link slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal, tentative and careful, sensing the mischief in Link’s voice. This was when Link was his most unpredictable, and Rhett had been caught off guard far too many times.

Link tilted his head and smirked. “Why don’t you take a seat.” He patted the back cushion.

Rhett looked at Link with his brow furrowed, but complied with his request, settling onto the couch.

Link squeezed Rhett’s shoulders, leaning over the back of the couch. He brought his lips to Rhett’s ear. “I promised you dessert,” Link purred releasing his kneading grip and turning to leave the room.

“Liiinnnkkkk…” Rhett whined, turning his head.

“Patience, Rhett,” Link winked. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.” He disappeared into the darkness around the corner.

Rhett slumped back into the couch, slouching even though he knew his back would make him pay for it later. He crossed his arms over his chest, huffing a large breath out through his nose. He trained his ears on the soft sounds coming from what he was sure was the kitchen. _What is he up to?_ Rhett’s eyes blew open. _Oh gosh… I hope he’s not trying to cook._

Rhett tried to relax; he was sure that whatever Link had prepared would be at the very least edible. But if he was honest, he wasn’t overly interested in dessert any more.

Several silent minutes passed, the noises from the kitchen had stopped. Rhett was growing impatient and began tapping the table with his finger. He was trying to decide if he should go and check on Link – a part of him genuinely concerned that Link may have tried to use a knife and was bleeding out on the kitchen floor – but he decided to give Link a couple of more minutes and the benefit of the doubt.

As time continued to pass with no sign of Link’s promised call, Rhett got up from his seat. Just as he was about to call out for him, the sweetness of Link’s voice met his ears.

"Ohhhh, Rhettttt...’’ Link sing-songed.

Rhett rubbed his hands together and headed for the kitchen. The only light in the room, a faint glowing yellow emanating from the rangehood over the stove, the room was empty. No Link, no dessert. Rhett raised an eyebrow. ‘’What the...?’’ he muttered.

"Rhhheetttttt? Where are youuuuu?’’ Link’s playful voice sounded from down the hall.

Rhett turned, honing in on the echo that followed Link’s trilling beckon. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the bedroom. Any dessert served there was far better than the bowl of frosted mini-wheats topped with a spoonful of peanut butter he’d been expecting. His mind treated him with the deliciously silly image of Link slathered in peanut butter. Though it made him chuckle, he felt his mouth pool with saliva at the thought. As silly and messy as it might be, It would be the best dessert he’d ever had.

Rhett’s pulse quickened as he stood outside the bedroom door. For whatever reason, he felt like he should knock, that simply walking in would be an intrusion. A smile crept across his lips as he remembered Link’s tentative knock on the hotel room door, behind which Rhett had set the scene for Link’s birthday.

Rhett curled his knuckles into a loose fist and gently rapped at the door, nervous excitement flooding his veins with adrenaline. Link was not one to be outdone.

“Come on in, Birthday Boy.”

Rhett felt his pants grow instantly tighter. He reached for the doorknob and, as he pushed open the door, he was met with smell of burning candles and the soft glow of their light. Rhett’s eyes widened, his mouth falling slack as he drank in the perfection laid across the bed.

Link had turned himself into a veritable birthday cake. His naked body rested delicately on the soft sheets, one of his knees bent and arms sprawled. It was like Rhett was looking at a centerfold of a dirty magazine. A small pile of whipped cream sat atop his nipples, each one holding up a burning candle. Lines of red icing perfectly traced the protrusions of his collar bones. On his abdomen: the words ‘Happy Birthday’, written in maize-yellow frosting. Below the sentiment: a geometrically perfect arrow, expertly placed to direct attention to his hardened cock, the tip of which was adorned with a dollop of white cream. But instead of a flickering candle, it held a bright red cherry.

“Dessert is served,” Link mewled in a sultry tone before sucking a dollop of whipped cream off of his index finger, drawing out the gesture while looking at Rhett over the top of his glasses.

Rhett approached him slowly, committing even the tiniest detail of the moment to memory. The way the flickering candles cast dancing light over Link’s Adam’s apple, the way the smell of their flames combined with the sweetness of the icing, the tiny traces of whipped cream still clinging to the skin around his lips, and perfect sound of Link’s satisfied giggle.

“Well…” Link looked down over his body, tipping his chin to the flickering flames. “Aren’t you going to make a wish?”

Rhett traced his lips with his small tongue before the pad of his finger followed the same path. “No.” Rhett shook his head.

Link frowned, his lithe body deflating slightly.

Rhett smirked as he pulled his snug, grey t-shirt over his head and kneeled on the edge of the bed, the mattress depressing under his weight. He leaned over Link’s body, looking into his eyes. “This is better than any wish,” he breathed out across Link’s skin, closing his eyes before blowing out the candles.

Link shivered as a few flecks of hot wax spattered on his skin. With the candles extinguished, the room had fallen into near darkness. The sound of an igniting lighter preceded the orange glow from a tall pillar candle on the night stand. Link had thought of everything.

Trails of smoke drifted through the air over their bodies, almost as though it were steam rising from their fevered skin.

Rhett pulled back, surveying his prize. “Dang Link,” Rhett said with a click of his tongue. "I know I’ve told you that you look good enough to eat before… but– ”

“Why don’t you have a taste,” Link interrupted with a whisper as he plucked the spent candles from his chest, sucking off the whipped cream and setting them on the table. Link twirled his fingers in the hairs on Rhett’s chin. “I bet I’m delicious.”

Rhett chest rumbled with the appreciative groan as he dropped his head, closing his mouth over one of the heaped piles on Link’s chest. The cream was sweet and smooth, coating Rhett’s tongue in velvet. He skillfully uncovered the hardened nub of Link’s nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

Link moaned, tossing his head back into the soft pillows, one hand in his own hair, the other in Rhett’s.

Rhett smiled into Link’s skin, lapping away the last traces of sweetness. “More than delicious,” he growled, snatching Link’s other nipple, pinching it between his teeth, whipped cream smearing into his beard.

“I’m glad you like it,” Link murmured. His grip on Rhett’s hair tightened and he tugged it gently, pulling Rhett to him.

Rhett didn’t resist as they brought their lips together to share yet another hot kiss. He slipped his tongue into Link’s mouth, letting him taste the sweetness of the cream he’d lapped from Link’s near perfect body still lingering on his tongue and lips.

Link moaned into the kiss. The taste of Rhett himself melded deliciously with the cream. It was even better than he had imagined it to be, it was delectable. He allowed his mind to dwell in anticipation of how good that same kissing mouth would feel sucking the cream off of his cock.

Rhett pulled away from the kiss, earning a whimper of complaint from Link. He looked down at Link’s beauty. His eyes were so dark with lust they could’ve been all black, like a beautiful little demon, completely giving of himself for Rhett’s pleasure. Rhett gave Link one last quick kiss, there were still plenty of things he wanted to taste on Link’s body.

He traced the icing on Link’s collarbones with his finger, and then slowly brought it to his own lips, sucking it off while Link looked on. He grinned when he saw Link biting his lower lip, watching him suck into his mouth. He knew what must be running through Link’s mind, thoughts of a cherry... among other things. “This is delicious too,” he said, after sucking the last of the icing from his finger. He gave Link one sloppy, slow kiss before grazing his lips over Link’s jawline to suck gently on his earlobes. This was like ritual, something Rhett had to do. He needed to hear those special kind of breathy moans Link made, unique and intoxicating.

Rhett mouthed Link’s throat before moving lower, now licking the icing from Link’s collar bones, causing Link to shiver under him.

Link hissed, the anticipating driving him mad. Rhett’s wet tongue on his sensitive, hot skin, left a cooling trace of saliva behind. Link’s cock twitched with need. He wished Rhett would move faster. But tonight was about Rhett, not him. He would allow Rhett to take his time, to savour and explore.

Rhett’s hand roamed over Link’s body while he kissed away the last of the icing from the dip in Link’s collarbone. He held onto Link’s bicep for a moment, squeezing it. Rhett groaned. It felt like they were getting bigger every day. His hand moved to Link’s side, careful not to tickle. His hand landed on the curve of Link’s waist and hips as he lowered his mouth, placing small kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. His thumb smeared through the yellow ‘H’ as his grip tightened.

Link was speechless as he looked down over his body, wishing he hadn’t used so much icing. All he could think of was how close Rhett was to his cock. He wanted so badly to push Rhett’s head down and make him take it, but instead he just writhed on the sheets, enjoying everything Rhett was giving to him.

Rhett ran his finger over the rest of the smeared letter, piling icing onto his skin and offering it to Link, rubbing the sweet frosting over Link’s lips.

Link languidly suckled Rhett’s fingers, hollowing his cheeks and twisting his skilled tongue, teasing and tickling.

As Rhett positioned himself between Link’s spread legs, he smiled down at the cherry-topped treat before him. “This is why I couldn’t have dessert, huh?”

Link shimmied his hips, just enough to show off the lines of his body and the curve of his waist. “You’d have been too full to enjoy your cake,” Link winked, twitching his cock.

Rhett raised his brows as he licked his lips. “Have you forgotten about the dessert stomach?” He thumbed cream from the corners of his mouth, sucking the digit clean. “I’ll always have room for cake.”

Link’s eyes rolled, his tingling limbs going numb as Rhett’s mouth slid over his length, devouring him. “Unggfff!” Link slammed his clenched fist into the sheets, knotting the fabric between his fingers as Rhett sucked him clean, tongue dragging over him.

Rhett looked up Link’s long, slim body, enjoying the sight of his tossing head and the sounds of his sinful moans. He gripped Link’s base and pulled his mouth away, sitting up on his knees. He slowly pumped his hand over Link’s slickened cock.

Link squirmed and bucked his hips, wanting back into the wet heat of Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett smirked down at his tenacious lover, waiting for him to finally cease his trashing and open his eyes. When Rhett finally found Link’s blues glittering in the flickering light, he opened his mouth, revealing the cherry on his tongue.

The corner of Link’s slack mouth twitched as he rolled his hips.

Rhett flashed his brows and closed his mouth chewing and swallowing the last of sweet treat, but his dessert was far from finished.

Link could feel pre-come seeping out of his cock, trickling down onto Rhett’s still stroking hand. Link’s cheeks felt hot and he was sure he was blushing. The heat of his passion was nearly unbearable.

“Hmm… the cream was delicious, but this right here…’’ Rhett collected the pearl of pre-come onto his finger and smeared it around the head of Link’s cock. ‘’...this Is even tastier.’’ Rhett adjusted himself, aligning his mouth with Link’s throbbing cock once again. He kissed the tip of it, making it leak even more slick fluid. He heard a surprised gasp from Link when he took him in his mouth again. Rhett moaned when the hard flesh reached the back of his throat. He had to pull back to keep from choking. He had become better at this, having learned a few techniques from Link. But Link’s skill was unmatched. Rhett smiled at the thought.

It took all Link’s willpower not to come right then and there. The silky insides of Rhett’s mouth felt too good to be true. He pushed his head hard against the pillow, resting his forearm across his fevered forehead as he gently thrusted into the wet heat. “Rhett… I’m… you have to stop or I’ll–”

Rhett pulled away. “Nuh-uh, let me enjoy _my_ treat how I want to.”

Link gulped visibly and nodded quickly. ‘’I’m sorry… enjoy it,’’ he managed through panted breath.

Rhett leaned back, cupping his own painfully hard cock, still trapped inside his jeans. “First…” He ripped down the zipper of his jeans, tugging them down over his thighs. He sighed as his cock sprung free. “There.”

Link’s eyes widened and he licked his lips unconsciously. He rose up on his elbows, bending his knees. The big, veiny cock of his partner had his mouth watering.

Rhett saw the look on Link’s face, he knew what he wanted, having seen the needy expression many times before. He wanted to climb up and straddle Link’s chest, to feed him his cock, let his baby have the treat he thirsted for. But as his eyes traveled back down over Link’s body, catching sight of the perfect hole between Link’s legs.

Link ran his fingers over his own skin, tweaked his perfect nipples, and spread his legs, teasing Rhett as he freed himself from the last of his remaining clothes.

Rhett wanted nothing more than fill Link’s slutty hole. Rhett kicked his discarded pants into the corner and climbed back in the bed, nestling in between Link’s legs.

’’Rh-Rhett?’’ Link’s voice broke. He cleared his throat. ‘’Please…’’

Link’s supplicating tone was intoxicating. “Begging already? We haven’t even gotten you ready yet.” Rhett hoisted Link’s legs up. “Hold them for me, sweetheart.” 

Link tried to mumble a response, but he knew he wasn’t making sense, his attempts to speak were incomplete sentences and needy murmurs. So instead, he simply grabbed the back of his thighs, making himself as open as possible for Rhett.

Rhett stared into Link’s hungry eyes as he placed his hand on Link’s ass. He dipped two of his fingers between Link’s soft ass cheeks only to find Link’s hole wet and waiting. “Hmmmm,” Rhett hummed, smirking at Link’s wonderful surprise. ”I guess we are ready,” he grinned as his fingers slipped easily into Link’s already slick, lubed entrance.

Link let out a small gasp. “I… I wanted to be ready… so that you could fuck me hard. Harder than you ever have…” Link’s voice quivered with need. “Make me yours. Use me like a toy, fuck me like an animal, Rhett!” Link begged, his hole twitching repeatedly around Rhett’s long, calloused fingers.

Rhett moaned at the words. He had heard Link’s pleading before but this was really something. “I’m going to give you what you want and more, baby,” Rhett murmured, twisting and scissoring his fingers inside of Link, making sure he was relaxed. He knew now why it had taken so long for Link to get ready. He’d been preparing every detail, like the perfectionist he was. Rhett added a third digit, now thrusting all three in a steady rhythm into his writhing lover.

“Ah! Oh fuck! Oh… gosh, Rhett.” Link whimpered and whined. “Please, I need it. Please... oh! Fuck me!” Link bucked his hips against Rhett’s fingers, wanting to feel more, needing to feel more.

“I’m glad you took care of everything.” Rhett withdrew his fingers, now slick with lube, Link had been so generous in preparing himself. Rhett grabbed his own cock, stroking it a few times, coating it in lube.”Now let’s find out what kind of delicious filling this cake has.”

Link giggled, wiggling his hips and biting at his lip while scrunching up his nose.

Rhett pulled Link to him, pawing at his waist and hips, looking down at his glazed stomach and leaking cock. He settled Link’s ass into his lap and let his hands glide up Link’s thighs, his hands gripping under Link’s knees.

“Gnnaahh...” Link groaned, feeling Rhett’s hard cock, slick with lube sliding along the crack of his ass.

Rhett hooked Link’s knees over his slopped, freckled shoulders. The feel of Link’s silky skin was enough to drive him mad and he rocked his body into Link.

“Oh fuck! Rhett!” Link cried out, curling his toes and arching his back. “Please!?”

Rhett ran his palm over Link’s thigh, the other hand holding Link’s body firmly in place by the hip. “Please what, Link?” Rhett snarled. “What do you want, huh?” Rhett’s nails dug into Link’s inner thigh.

Link grimaced and moaned, sucking air between his teeth while incoherent pleadings fell from his lips.

Rhett smiled at the mess he’d made. What a perfect gift the man under him was. “You want me to fuck you?” Rhett accentuated his question with a buck of his hips, relishing in the sweet sounds of Link’s whimpering moans. “Want me to fulfil your cock-cravings? Just like your slutty ass needs?”

“Ehhyesss!” Link called out, filling the room with his desperate need. “Fuck my ass… take me… I’m yours.” Link reached up over his body, closing his hand over the one gripping his thigh. “Use me.”

“Mmm…” Rhett hummed, pulling back and lining himself up with Link’s twitching entrance, already wet and wanting. “I love to hear you beg.” Rhett pressed himself against needy flesh. “Now I’m gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

Link’s eyes blew open as Rhett buried himself deep inside. The first pass of his cock grazing just the right spot. “Fuuckkkk!” Link screamed. Rhett knew his body, how to make it yield to him, how to make Link squirm.

Rhett threw his head back, laughing almost maniacally. This was close to Rhett’s favorite version of Link, the one lost in the sin of his own pleasure, moaning nonsense, hair entangled in his own clenched hands. He was beautiful all the time, but like this… Link was magnificent.

Link crossed his ankles behind Rhett’s head, trying to get closer, longing for more even though he knew Rhett was throwing the whole of himself inside, each thrust buried to the hilt. It was never enough, even when he felt so full of Rhett that he might explode, he was insatiable.

Rhett rolled his neck, his tongue darting out between his lips. “So greedy…” Rhett pressed a wet kiss into the inside of Link’s ankle before biting down on the soft skin, loving the feeling of Link’s hole clenching around him in response. “You’re so cock hungry… look at you.” Rhett grunted as he fucked into Link.

“Mmmmmm,” Link purred, his hooded eyes staring up into Rhett’s. “More… Fuck… Yes…” Link moaned out between Rhett’s hard thrusts. “Fuck me raw!”

Rhett growled, rocking his hips and driving into Link a final time before pulling free. He pushed Link’s legs from his shoulders and shuffled back. “Get on your knees,”

Link rolled onto his side, lost in his ecstasy as he muttered into the sheets.

“I said, get on you fucking knees!” Rhett snapped, though he wore a smile.

Link whimpered weakly, but rolled obediently onto his belly. He hoisted himself up onto his knees and forearms, presenting his already well-fucked ass to Rhett, wiggling his hips invitingly. He moaned loudly when Rhett gave his ass a couple of hard slaps. Link’s cock leaked drops of pre-come onto the sheets. The stinging on his ass cheeks was driving him wild.

Rhett’s large hands took hold of Link’s hips, pulling him into a right position. With a smooth, swift motion, he pushed his cock back inside of Link’s tight, velvety heat.

Link’s mouth was gaping open but no sound came out as Rhett started to fuck into him with all his strength. All Link could do was just to hold on tightly for dear life as Rhett took what he wanted.

Rhett smiled down at his pretty little birthday cake, who’d transformed into an eager slut, ready to fulfil Rhett’s every need and desire. The noises coming from Link's mouth were like the audio from a porn. Rhett felt like a king.

Link cried out in pleasure. He almost felt guilty, this was Rhett’s birthday and yet he felt like he was the one receiving the gift. He rolled his hips and reached between his legs, wiping his thumb through his pre-come and coating himself with it, pumping his fist in time with Rhett’s thrusts.

Both of their bodies were sweaty and glimmering in the dim light. Rhett held tight to Link's hips to keep his slippery skin from escaping his grasp. He watched how his cock disappeared into Link’s tight, needy ass over and over again.

Link gripped the sheets so desperately between his fingers he was sure he’d torn them. His body rocked forward with every driving fuck into him. He whined and moaned; he begged for more.

Rhett lost himself in the profound perfection of each sensation, the feeling of silky skin, the sound of desperate lust, the nearly overwhelming aura of love. He found himself approaching the precipice of release. The sound of Link’s panted pleas faded until the only thing Rhett could hear was his own blood pumping through his veins. He was so close, fuzzy and dizzy, entirely light-headed from exertion. But even in the throes of passion, the haze of lust and love, his mind painted him a clear picture of his desire.

Rhett growled as he focused on Link, loving how he tried desperately to look over his shoulder, to connect, even though hard fuck he was receiving made it practically impossible, especially now that Link was balancing his body on one elbow. Rhett watched Link’s arm shudder, both the motion of his pumping fist and his breathing were erratic. Lustful moans and unabashed begging spilled from his full, pink lips. He knew Link was riding the edge.

Rhett knew he was running out of time to realize the beautiful images in his mind. He made his decision quickly, pulling out of Link, and before he could protest, flipping him over with a simple maneuver.

Link gasped as his back hit the mattress.

Rhett grabbed Link’s legs and pulled his ass back into his lap, resting Link’s feet on either side of his thighs. He wrapped his fingers around his slickened cock and began jerking himself as hard as he could. The other hand pinning Link’s hip to the bed.

Link looked up at Rhett, his raven hair hanging in his eyes, stuck to his sweat-dampened forehead. Link clawed at Rhett’s groping hands, scratching the skin, leaving marks, his passion and lust leaving evidence behind.

“Touch yourself, Link.” Rhett tipped his chin to Link’s still dripping hardness. “I want to watch you come,” he purred.

Link wrapped his shaky fingers around his cock, looking up at the big, gorgeous man pleasuring himself. Rhett’s eyes were hooded with lust and Link was sure it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Rhett was perfect. Link’s eyes began to wander in their socket, no longer capable of holding focus as his moan-like wails filled the room. He came harder than ever. His come splattered all over his stomach and chest, mixing with the residue of whipped cream and icing.

Link’s calls of pleasure cut through, the sound of his pumping heart overpowered. Rhett’s eyes gleamed. The sight of the last spurts of pearly strands painted themselves across Link’s tummy, dripping onto his hand, shoved Rhett violently off of his precarious perch. He couldn't hold back any longer and his own splatters of hot, sticky come mixed with Link's. His entire body shook with euphoric bliss as his orgasms rocked through him.

Link was trembling, his lean body shaking with the force of his pleasure, rolling in the waves of his delicious aftershocks.

Rhett couldn’t take his eyes of Link. His aching muscles and complaining back begged for him to lay down, but the perfection before him demanded his attention. He rested on his heels, Link’s legs still around him.

Link lazily fiddled his spent cock, teasing the sensitive flesh, enjoying the last waves of his release. His eyes were closed, his lips turned up into a silly grin.

Rhett surveyed the shimmering skin of Link’s torso, coated anew, glazed in the evidence of their passion. “Looks like there’s more icing to clean up.” Rhett chuckled, causing Link to finally open his eyes.

“Mmhhmm.” Link stared down over his heaving chest at the come that had pooled on his belly, slowly trickling down into his belly button. He smiled as wiped some of it up with two fingers. ‘’Still hungry?’’ He asked wearing a devious little grin, bringing his come-coated fingers to his own lips and sucking them into his mouth.

Rhett enjoyed the teasing wiggle of Link’s hips as he sucked his fingers clean. “Did I say…” Rhett shuffled back on his knees and lowered himself onto his stomach between Link’s thighs, resting his on elbows that were placed on either side of Link’s narrow hips. “That I was going to share?” 

Link’s head fell limply to the pillow as he buried his hands in Rhett’s soft hair.

Slowly, Rhett nuzzled Link’s chest hair, darting his tongue out to lick his way down to Link’s belly button. He dipped his tongue into the shallow pit, lapping up a good taste of their come. "Mmm," he hummed with satisfaction, like it was the most delicious treat he had ever had. The mixed flavours of salty come and sweet icing were delicious and it goose-pimpled Rhett’s skin. When he’d taken his fill, he finally let himself fall to the bed, lying next to Link.

The two spent men laid side by side, still breathing hard and heavy. “So…” Link reached across the bed, pulling a baby blue ribbon from the back and running his fingers over the satin fabric. He turned his head to look at Rhett, tying the ribbon into a bow in his hair. “You had your cake…” he mewled as he trailed his fingers through the soft hair on Rhett’s chest, tracing the lines of Rhett’s body downward until his index finger teased at Rhett’s tight ring. “Take a wild guess at your gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well… THIS WAS FUN! I hope you enjoyed our filth! Thanks so much for reading and we would LOVE to hear your feedback and comments! - **< 3 RTR**
> 
> Fun, indeed. :D Thanks for reading this filthy piece of fiction from our smutty brains. I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are more than welcome. - **< 3 JM**


End file.
